


Finding Comfort in Love

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: Finding Comfort [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Xander have been acting strangely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort in Love

**Title:** Finding Comfort in Love  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander, Angel/Spike, Angel/Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #383 Opportunity Whispers  
 **Part:** 6 of Finding Comfort  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none yet  
 **Summary:** Angel and Xander have been acting strangely  
 **A/N:** This was started as a one shot but a few lovely people wanted a bit more – who am I to say no?

Spike lay on the enormous, plush bed in Angel's room staring at the ceiling and ruminating on the past week. Angel and Xander hadn't been fighting. Not even a small argument. Something was up. But what? It was starting to get a bit scary now, too. He could tell his Sire had been barely controlling his temper in those first few days. Those large hands itching to reach out and smack Xander upside the head when he did something stupid, and there had been plenty of opportunity. The one time that stuck out in Spike's mind was when Xander had accidentally broken the vase in the lobby. Personally, Spike thought the thing was hideous, but apparently it had been priceless. Almost as priceless as the reactions from the LA crew.

At the sound of the crash, which had resounded throughout the mausoleum his Sire liked to call home, everyone had frozen in place, skin pale and eyes wide as saucers. Spike had leaned back on the circular sofa to await the inevitable fireworks and intervene if necessary.

Predictably, Angel had stalked out of his office, taken in the pallor of his staff, a red faced Xander, a smirking Spike and the shards of his irreplaceable, antique vase. His fingers had curled into tight fists as he stared directly at Xander, who let out a squeak and offered an apology. “I'm really sorry.” 

Spike had thought he really, really should have left it at that. But no, when Xander was nervous? He babbled. So when Spike had seen the boy open his mouth, he'd sat forward and gauged the distance between himself and his Sire. He'd relaxed a fraction knowing he could get there if he had to. He'd really hoped he didn't have to. But if he did? At least it would mean things had gotten back to normal. He'd almost sighed with relief.

“I was kinda excited. I'd just found this book I've been trying to find for ages,” Xander had explained, holding up a comic in one hand. Angel's eye had twitched that way it does when he starts getting a tad riled up. “Can you believe it was in that little shop just down the road? You know, the one on the corner by the coffee shop where Wes likes to get those latte thingies? They are kinda nice. Especially the gingerbread ones. Not the caramel ones though. They're too sweet even for me. Anyway, I stopped in on the off chance they just might have something. Not the coffee shop, the book store, and I really didn't think they'd have anything being so small and out of the way. But they did! Can you believe it?”

Spike had clearly heard the soft growling and the creaky grind of Angel's teeth. “Pet?”

Xander had glanced his way and grimaced before turning back to Angel. “Oh, ah, right. Look, I'm sorry. I know it was careless. I'll replace it if ya really want,” he'd offered with a beaming smile. 

Stop now, Spike had chanted in his head, stop now. 

Xander, who hadn't suddenly developed any psychic skills while he'd been out, had added, “But ya know it was kinda ugly anyway.”

Spike had groaned, hung his head and waited for the yelling to start. The room had stayed ominously quiet. Spike had finally dared a peek over at his Sire. What he'd seen had made his mouth drop open. Angel had been...well, smiling. Oh, not a full blown, I'm deliriously happy kinda smile, but one of those small, careful ones that made it look like it sorta hurt his Sire's face to have the skin stretched that way. 

“It's fine,” Angel had said, his voice tight and strained. He'd glanced Spike's way and then clapped a hand to Xander's shoulder. The boy had winced a bit, looked over at Spike, and smiled too. Spike had been starting to wonder if there was blood moustache on his lip or something. When he'd asked Cordelia later, she just wrinkled her nose and walked away. Anyway, Spike had given up trying to figure them out and with a shake of his head he'd left his Sire and Xander to it. Whatever 'it' had been. Was. Is.

Spike sighed and picked idly at the gazillion thread count sheets on his Sire's bed. It had been over a week and the pair still weren't fighting. If Spike didn't know any better he'd think they were actually falling for each other. Spike chuckled out loud. Impossible. They hated each other. They were like oil and water, chalk and cheese. 

“That's nice to hear,” Angel observed, entering the room, a towel slung low around his hips. “What's got you so happy, hmm?”

Spike laughed again and shook his head. “You wouldn't believe me.”

Angel dropped the towel and crawled up the bed, stalking his prey. “And maybe I could do something to persuade you to tell me anyway.”

Not one to ignore it when opportunity whispered in his ear, Spike flipped back the covers, displaying his nakedness to his Sire. He smirked when desire bloomed hot in Angel's dark eyes. “Maybe,” he breathed, loving the feel of his Sire's solid bulk as it settled over him. Angel chuckled deeply and licked a stripe from Spike's collar bone to his ear, giving the lobe a light nip. Spike squirmed happily. “Gonna take more than that,” he challenged.

Angel chuckled again and looked down at Spike, his eyes twinkling. “Oh, I have my ways,” the larger vampire responded with a swirl of his hips. 

“Nope. Not gonna work,” Spike teased, with a shake of his head, even as he ground his hips back up into his Sire's. A genuine smile spread across his face. He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen his Sire like this.

“Is that so?” 

They both stilled when the door opened and a very naked Xander strolled though.

“Ah, Pet, kinda busy here.” What was the boy playing at, he knew this was Angel's night. When Wesley had gotten fed up with the arguments he'd presented a schedule, and although it seemed bizarre, it actually worked. And rather well too. Angel had his nights with Spike and Xander has his. It saved the arguments for those special times when Spike wasn't trying to get laid. He pouted and looked at his wilting erection. Yeah, the shouting should start any time now. One. Two and...

“Good. The reinforcements are here.”

Huh? “Good? Good?!” Spike cringed. He hated it when his voice got all high like that. But really... “What the fuck? Are you pod people or something? You hate each other!”

Xander laughed and joined them on the bed. He ran an affectionate hand over Spike's ribs and up Angel's arm. “Turns out? Not so much. Besides, we love you more.”

Spike's head spun. “I don't understand.”

“We love you,” Angel explained slowly as if Spike were particularly stupid. “What is there to understand?”

Spike tilted his head. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he remember the night he'd stayed longer than he'd meant to at Joyce's grave. He'd hurried home only to find Angel and Xander weren't even there. He also recalled how he'd spilled his guts that night. All the things he'd said when he'd thought he'd been alone. “You mean the not fighting and you two?” He blinked and looked between them. “Are you serious?”

Xander nodded. “Oh yeah.”

“So?” Angel asked, eyebrows raised in question and his erection poking Spike solidly in the thigh.

“Well all right then,” Spike responded, looking at all that skin and trying to decide where to touch first. “Enough talking and more shaggin'.” 

Xander went willingly into Spike's arms when the vampire pulled him in for a kiss. Spike slipped his tongue inside Xander's mouth, rolling them so Spike straddled Xander on the bed. Angel's hands stroked up the smooth planes of his back and across his ass, kneading the firm globes. Spike pulled back with a gasp when a large finger probed between his cheeks, but couldn't get far with his Sire's large bulk across his back. Xander smirked and spread his legs allowing Spike to slip between them. Spike grinned back when a hand, at this point he wasn't sure whose and didn't particularly care, guided him to Xander's already prepared hole. 

“That's my Boyscout,” Spike whispered, leaning forward and gliding easily inside. He stilled, closing his eyes and savouring the heat surrounding his throbbing length. Angel's hair tickled his cheek and he opened his eyes to see his lovers kissing, the tentativeness between them quickly turning to passion. It was sexy and damned arousing. Spike hissed and closed his eyes when a lubricated finger slipped inside him. The sensations were overwhelming and he didn't want to come. Not now, not yet. 

Xander's pleading voice reached his ears and he opened his eyes. “Move, please.”

“Yeah,” Spike panted, sliding almost all the way out only to plunge inside Xander's warmth once more. He kept the pace even and slow; belatedly realising he was moving in time with the fingers in his arse. He mewled when they slipped free, leaving him empty.

“Patience, Childe,” Angel soothed, large hands gripping Spike's hips and stilling his movements. 

Spike looked over his shoulder and saw Angel kneeling behind him on the bed. He knew what was coming. He wanted it badly. His own desperation surprising and terribly arousing. He tried to prepare himself, but the feeling of Angel's cock sliding inside, pushing him slowly forward into Xander, was nearly overwhelming. He crushed his lips down onto Xander's, his body screaming in pleasure. The pace quickly became frantic. A race between muscled bodies striving for the pinnacle, desperate to soar. Hands pinched and soothed, grasped and pulled. Panting filled the room between desperate pleas, kisses and endearments. 

Spike greedily wanted to stretch these moments out so they could go on forever and ever. But he knew he wouldn't last long. It was all too much. A good, fantastic, wonderful too much. But too much all the same. He let himself go, his body contracting and screaming out his orgasm. Xander stiffened and Spike felt the vague sensation of wetness across his belly at the same time Angel tightened his grasp and thrust deeply. 

They tumbled to the bed in a jumble of arms and legs. Lazy and sated. Spike had wound up in the middle when he'd rolled at the last second to avoid crushing Xander. He promptly decided he liked it there. 

“S'good yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Xander responded, kissing Spike sweetly.

“Very good,” Angel agreed, taking his Childe's mouth possessively.

Spike grinned as he watched Angel and Xander stare at each other. He reached up and guided them together. They didn't fight or protest and smiled kinda shyly at each other when they parted. A vision of his Sire taking Xander while he watched, flashed across his mind. Spike's cock twitched. Yeah, that's the stuff. But not just yet. He was still savouring the moment as they say. He'd never felt so completely and totally loved and he wanted to keep this feeling forever. Xander's heart beat a slow, soothing, hypnotic rhythm and Spike snuggled deeper within his lovers arms with a contented, happy sigh. His contentment faltered a bit as a thought occurred. Spike peered worriedly at Xander and then looked over to his Sire for help. 

Angel smiled knowingly and settled him back within the shelter of their arms. “Later Childe,” he whispered.

Spike nodded, a wide grin replacing the frown on his face. He'd always wanted a little brother.

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
